


Stranger who knows all my secrets

by gremlin_b0y



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Notes, Teen Angst, Teenagers, i hope this rips your heart out :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin_b0y/pseuds/gremlin_b0y
Summary: I hope this makes u cry even if it's just a little :))
Relationships: hariki/sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stranger who knows all my secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunimisthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimisthighs/gifts).



> heyyy let me know how sad this mad u on a scale of 1 to 10

the warm sunlight drenched him but it made no difference in his feelings.

"hey babe I brought your favorite flowers again, I love you so much...I hope you know that."

he played the flowers down and pulled out his violin, 

"I tuned it earlier for you, I know how much you like listening to it and since today is special I thought I'd play our song" 

the soft rythm started, slow and sweet.

"I never should've called...cause I knew you'd leave me  
but I didn't think you could do it so...easily, "

every other time he almost cried but this time when he voice shook he couldn't hold it in.

he wiped his tears so he could continue singing for his boyfriend. 

"I never should've held your hand, on that cold rainy night...cause later along it would cause another fight.."

he couldn't help all the memories coming back to him.

____________________

"Hariki"

"hm?"

"can you teach me some things on the violin"

"of course"

his smile made everything better.

______________________

"SATO!" 

why did this have to happen to him.

why.

he didn't deserve this.

"no no no baby c'mon, your still here with me? SATO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! C'MON!" 

his sobs grew louder and he couldn't contain all of his pain.

he didn't want to see his boyfriend for the last time right there.

"DAMNIT SATO WHY!?"

the bathroom echoed with his cries, anytime he looked around all he saw was his boyfriend's blood on the floor. 

'I should've taken all the razors away...this is my fault'

______________

he had never forgiven himself for what happened that night, how could he?

"when I look into your eyes, a soulmate who wasn't meant to be...."

he put his violin back in its case and dusted off his boyfriends grave once more and saying one more 'I love you' before getting in his car and going home.

"don't worry love I'll find you again.."

the ambulance sirens wailed in the distance but he smiled painfully, already knowing it was too late.


End file.
